Forever Seventeen
by heartmiley
Summary: From the way she was so light on her feet, to the way she carried herself. So elegantly, with grace and a ton of confidence. She was beautiful, to say the least.
1. Introduction

I may look like an ordinary teenager, but believe me - I'm quite the opposite.

I was born in 1863. For those of you who don't pay attention in school, that makes me 146 years old. You see, I'm no longer a human. I was turned in 1880. To the human eye, I will always be young and beautiful. A vampire. Everything about me draws you in, makes you want me. I'm intoxicating, and irresistible. Everything you could possibly desire, all in one 98 pound, silver eyed brunette.

I have to admit, for the first century, I enjoyed the power I held over every single male in the world. Especially those that had enough courage to even approach me. I guess I found it fun, toying with them. Mere humans, weak and completely powerless. Not to mention, impossibly tasty. I suppose I was cruel, in a sense. Not caring who's life I took, or who's blood I was draining...

It was around that time that I met _him_. The boy who changed everything.

As much as I hate to admit it, he barely acknowledged my existence. Not once did his eyes wonder over my body like the rest of them. He didn't even turn his head as I walked into the room, and of course, that was the absolute limit of unacceptable. I turn heads... I'm a head turner. Mens, womens, animals. But, not his.

His skin was pale. Almost as pale as my own, but I knew he wasn't like me. His scent was so sweet and tempting, much sweeter than any scent I'd ever smelt before. It took a lot of control to keep myself from taking him then and there. If it wasn't for the public crowd surrounding us, I was sure I would have.

And that's where this story starts.


	2. Chapter One

Miley's POV.

"What are you wearing?" I asked, both of my hands resting on my small waist in a very diva-like fashion. Lily took a small, quick glance down at her outfit. Unsure about the question, and even more unsure how to answer it, she slowly looked back up at me; nervous.

"Clothes..?" She answered carefully. Her little voice lifted a pitch higher than usual, almost trembling with obvious fear. It seemed as though she was terrified of what I would do to her if she answered incorrectly.

"Really nice clothes." I corrected the blonde, arching a perfect eyebrow as I impatiently drummed my fingers on my hips, and took a small step towards the other female. I wasn't going to hurt my best friend, of course, but what was the harm in scaring her a little? After all, the look of fear in her baby blues was just too damn cute to resist.

"When I said borrow anything from my closet, I didn't mean pick the sexiest little dress you could find, and look better than I do. Change." My voice rose into a demanding tone, and within mere seconds, Lily scurried back into our shared bedroom. I could hear the hangers clash as she rummaged quickly through my endless supply of clothes. Poor girl... She's so easily toyed with.

While waiting, I spun around on the ball of my foot, coming face to face with a tall length mirror. Call me vain, but I enjoy admiring my reflection. Young, absolutely stunning... forever. Who could complain? Especially not tonight.

Twisting and turning, I studied the curve and outline of my body; searching for flaws I knew I wouldn't find. My figure, like always, was incredible – which brought a soft smirk to my plump lips.

My shape was being hugged by a simple black bandage dress. Strapless, small, and extremely complimenting. The dress displayed my curves in all the right places, and with the material stopping at my upper-thigh, my long golden legs were exposed to the human eye. The weak, perverted human eye.

To brighten my dark choice of outfit, I'd slipped my arms into my favourite tan lather jacket, as well as a pair of Christian Louboutin black suede heels, 6 inches high. I completed the look with a long silver and blue necklace, and a hint of seduction in my doll-like eyes.

I knew the effect I had on people; the power I held over them, like puppets at the ends of my fingers. I went along with it. I used it to my advantages. Being beautiful had it's perks, and I couldn't help but enjoy it. Wouldn't you?

A quiet, forced cough from behind caused me to spin back around. Lily stood there, fiddling with the bottom of her shirt. My shirt, I mean. Lily had swapped the little dress for a less revealing outfit – A long sleeved button up shirt, tucked into a pair of high waisted denim shorts.

"Better." I cooed in a smug tone, though my smirk slowly softened to a smile. Play time was over. I'd had my fun; with Lily, at least. I extended my hand towards my best friend. I waited for her fingers to slip through my own, soothing her belittled expression, before turning to leave.

Tonight was girls night. A night of illegal partying. Shots of tequila for Lily, and whatever else the blonde could flirt out of the bartender; topped off with some serious boy prowling for me. I was hungry. I wanted blood, and attention, and I planned on getting just that.

The fresh air was cold and bitter; to the point where Lily clung to my hand with both of hers, huddling close to my side as we made our way toward the bar.

"Are you sure they'll let us in?" Lily mumbled through her shivers. She looked up at me as I simply chuckled in reply to her question. Of course they'd let us in. If my appearance wasn't enough, there was always compulsion. Yet another perk of being a vampire.

As we neared the door, the closest group of males hurried towards us. The youngest, presumably in his mid-twenties, stepped forward and pulled the door wide open. The smell of alcohol and smoke came flowing out of the warm, brightly lit room. Rusty coughs, loud talking, terrible singing, and the odd cheer or two – overpowered the southern music that was playing in the background.

"After you, ladies." The young gentleman finally spoke, motioning us toward the open door. It was the gateway to hell. For them, not us. I was a monster and they didn't even know it. Who knows what I was capable of in a room filled with drunken messes and desperate loners, their sweet smelling blood pumping ever so quickly beneath their fragile skin. I licked my bottom lip at the mere thought of it.

"Don't mind if we do." I mumbled.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it, guys, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Busy, busy, busy. Also, I know someone suggested to use Mitchel Musso for the male lead, and I took that into consideration. But, as I am a die-hard Niley fan... voilà! I think I've decided Nicholas will fit the role best. But – and yes, there's another but – I want_ your_ opinions. I won't use Nick, if you guys want Mitchel. I can't continue this story any further, until you guys tell me which of the boys I should use. And once that's all figured out, the chapters will be twice as long. Heh. ****So, do I use Nick? Or, do I use Mitchell?**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** **I just want to thank those that added this story to their favourites, and to all of the you that left a review. I love you, truly I do. I absolutely adore getting those alert emails. So, thank you... Again. Also, I couldn't quite find the inspiration for this chapter, so I apologise if it isn't as good and as long as you were all hoping it to be. I'm not sure if I've said this already, but I've never written about Vampires, or anything Supernatural, before this. I'm still not too sure if I'm any good at it. In your reviews, I want to know if you have any tips, and if you would prefer their point of views to be longer, or as they are in this chapter. I really need your opinions! Heh.**

**

* * *

**

Nick's POV.

"This town is boring, Joe." I huffed out my words in a way that only my brother would find 'aggressive' and 'unnecessary'. He threw me a look, and I changed my already polite tone. "We've been here for a week, and we've found nothing. Don't you think we should look elsewhere?"

After taking an incredibly long sip of his beer, he turned towards me. I already knew what he was going to say. He says the same thing at every location we visit.

"Nicholas, Nicholas, Nicholas." He used my full name to show his superiority; to show who was older, and who was in charge of who. And, of course, to get on my nerves. He knew I hated it. He waited for me to nod before he continued. "You never give things enough time. You're stubborn, and you're impatient, and..." He took yet another pause, and it took all my self control to keep from rolling my eyes. He leaned closer, cautiously looking around the room. "And there's something in this town. I can feel it." Joe whispered.

_He can feel it_. He can always flipping feel it! What _exactly_ does he feel when he feels it?

"You watch too much television," This time, I paused. I leaned closer. I got on _his_ nerves. "_Joseph_." A smug smirk found its way onto my lips, and Joe narrowed his eyes. He hated being mocked. Especially by his 'baby brother'. It took him a minute or so to brush off my comment.

"Finally growing a backbone, huh? It only took you eighteen years." He pounded his fist into my upper arm and grinned that annoying grin. Brotherly love, as he liked to call it. "I'll meet you back at the motel." With that said, he placed his empty bottle down on the counter, and started making his way out of the local bar.

* * *

Miley's POV.

The bar was just as it had appeared from the outside. It was somewhat loud, crowded, and it was warm – thanks to the large collection of bodies, all together in one room. They created such a comforting temperature, much more enjoyable than the bitter winter air that had previously nipped at my small body. I may be dead, and I may be cold skinned, but I'm not completely inhuman. It's nice to have a little warmth from time to time.

I took my time to inhale every smell in the room. Cigars, cigarettes, alcohol and sweat – and most importantly, blood. There was so much of it; so many choices. But, surprisingly, one particular smell stood out above the rest.

The source of the smell was young, presumably eighteen. Possibly older, but still, he was under-age. He was alone, seated at the bar, drinking a tall glass of iced water – knowingly not alcohol from the weak, plain scent. His posture was perfect, though his body was completely relaxed. He was a saint; a good boy. I could tell.

It took the teenager a couple of minutes to meet my gaze, and even then, he didn't seem as awestruck as I'd hoped. While others gaped in my direction, the handsome male appeared withdrawn and unbothered. Though, at the same time, he seemed completely serene and ever so curious as to what I was up to.

After giving a quick glance towards Lily, who then scurried off in another direction, I began walking toward the curly headed male with a slight skip in my step. Although I hadn't thoroughly thought through my game plan, I couldn't seem to pull myself away. I couldn't hit pause for a damn minute or two. I was the vampire; the irresistible one. And yet here I was, drawn to someone in a way that I never had been before.

* * *

Nick's POV.

Everything about this girl pulled me in.

From the way she was so light on her feet, to the way she carried herself. So elegantly, with grace and a ton of confidence. She was beautiful, to say the least. She was tiny; roughly five feet two. Real petite, but in a healthy way. Her frame resembled the shape of an hour glass, and thick chocolate curls fell down to the lower of her heavenly carved back. The colour of her locks almost appeared golden when hit by the light. And her eyes... God, her eyes. Bright, wild, and childlike... They were a dull teal, but they were striking none the less.

She looked as feisty as they could come, and at the same time, so incredibly cute. She was every boys dream. But she was also every boys worst nightmare. She was trouble, and I was the best at controlling myself.

I could dodge this bullet.

* * *

Miley's POV.

Everything about this boy pulled me in.

His seductive brown eyes, watching me as I moved closer; watching in a way completely different than the rest. His tight white v-neck; that thin material that clung eagerly to his perfect muscles. Not to mention his blood; the most delicious smelling beverage in the entire room. He smelled so sweet, so pure. So... _delicious_.

I carefully pulled myself up onto the bar in one swift motion, my exposed legs dangling over the edge, either side of the strangers seated body. I expected a little more of a reaction to this, but still, he simply watched in curiosity. He remained silent.

This boy was hard to please. Or – and I'm about to suggest something completely impossible – he just wasn't interested. If I had seated myself before any other male in this room, or anywhere else in the entire world, they would have pounced at the opportunity to take me then and there. Of course, I could easily force him to love me, but where was the fun in that? I hadn't needed to compel my love on anyone before; and I wasn't going to start now.

I lifted my dainty hand to cup his face, before sweetly tracing the strong outline of his jaw with the tips of my fingers. I studied; admired. He was incredibly perfect, and he didn't fall into the trap of my charm, or melt under my touch? He didn't want me? It was unacceptable.

I wanted to be wanted. No, I needed it. I craved attention, and I lived for physical contact. That's me; in a nutshell. I could be classed as incredibly forward, needy, or simply an overly touchy attention whore. Either way, I needed it; the feeling of two bodies together as one, whether that was displayed from something as small as a touch to the cheek, or through something much more passionate, like making love.

The point was; whatever game this boy was playing, I wasn't enjoying it. He'd love me. I'd make sure of it.

* * *

Nick's POV.

Before I knew it, her fingertips travelled along my jaw line. I hesitantly placed my hands either side of her thighs, gripping onto the edge of the counter; trapping her body between mine. My long-awaited movement seemed to bring a smirk to her lips, and she tilted her head as she looked at me.

"Did you want something?" I finally mumbled, trying to keep my tone kind, but stern. This girl wanted me to want her, and although a large part of me did, I wasn't going to give in. Not that easily. Whoever she was, and as beautiful as she was, she would have to work for my attention. She had to learn that not everybody gets everything that they want, and I could only assume that this girl was more than used to getting just that. She was spoiled; determined. A brat.

She looked a little disappointed, but she slipped her arms around my neck, despite my rude comment. I felt her legs lock around the back of me, forcing my body closer between her thighs. Just what she wanted. We were an inch apart, if not less, and she playfully nudged her nose over mine. Her lips were tickling across my own, and I pulled back ever so slightly, fighting my urges.

"I want you," The girl whispered, "Can't you tell?"


End file.
